Katharina Maria Nocun
thumb|Katharina Nocun, 2012 Katharina Nocun (* 1986 in Tychy, Polen als Katarzyna Nocuń) ist eine deutsche Politikerin. Sie ist seit Mai 2013 politische Geschäftsführerin der Piratenpartei Deutschland. Leben Nocun wurde in Polen geboren und kam im Alter von drei Jahren mit ihren Eltern nach Deutschland.Kandidatengrillen, abgerufen am 10. Mai 2013 Ihre Mutter ist Datenbankadministratorin, ihr Vater IT-Projektmanager. Nach dem Abitur 2006 am Konrad-Duden-Gymnasium in Wesel studierte sie zunächst Politik und Wirtschaft an der Universität Münster und anschließend Politics, Economics and Philosophy an der Universität Hamburg.KDG Wesel: Konrad Duden Gymnasium Wesel, Absolventen 2006 Sie hat einen Bachelor of Arts, ihre Bachelorarbeit schrieb sie über das Thema LiquidFeedback. Bis Dezember 2012 war sie beruflich als Referentin für digitale Verbraucherrechte beim Verbraucherzentrale Bundesverband im Projekt "Surfer haben Rechte" beschäftigt. Derzeit arbeitet sie als Redakteurin bei netzwelt und absolviert ein Teilzeitstudium in Wirtschaftsinformatik. Sie wohnt auf einem Bauernhof in Dissen am Teutoburger Wald. Sie besitzt sowohl die deutsche als auch die polnische Staatsangehörigkeit.Deutsche Welle: Na czele niemieckiej Partii Piratów stoi dziewczyna z Polski, vom 11. Mai 2013 Politische Karriere Ab 2007 war sie u. a. für den Arbeitskreis Vorratsdatenspeicherung und digitalcourage e.V. tätig, ebenso wie in den Jahren 2010/2011 bei den Demonstrationen Freiheit statt Angst und seit 2011 auch beim Arbeitskreis Zensus und 2012 beim Bündnis "Hamburg gegen ACTA". Von 2009 bis 2010 war sie Referentin für Datenschutz und Freie Software beim Allgemeinen Studierendenausschuss (AStA) der Universität Münster. Dort wirkte sie bei Initiativen gegen den elektronischen Studierendenausweis und bei den Protesten gegen Studiengebühren im Rahmen des bundesweiten Bildungsstreiks mit.Berliner Zeitung: Der gläserne Student, 18. Oktober 2010Echo Münster: "Turbo-Abi und Bologna": Bildungsstreik-Bündnis lässt über Reizthemen diskutieren, 10. September 2009 Im Dezember 2010 nahm sie für den Arbeitskreis Vorratsdatenspeicherung an der letzten Anhörung der EU-Kommission vor der Reevaluierung der Richtlinie zur Vorratsdatenspeicherung in Brüssel teil.EU-Kommission: Cecilia Malmström Member of the European Commission responsible for Home Affairs Taking on the Data Retention Directive European Commission conference in Brussels Brussels, 03. Dezember 2010 Dieses Erlebnis beschreibt sie später als prägend für ihren Eintritt in die Piratenpartei und kritisiert öffentlich eine mangelnde Einbindung von Bürgerinteressen auf EU- und Bundesebene.Süddeutsche Zeitung: Am Ende der Durststrecke, 04. August 2013 Nocun trat im März 2012 der Piratenpartei Deutschland bei. Sie war Spitzenkandidatin der Piratenpartei bei der Landtagswahl in Niedersachsen 2013 (Listenplatz 2), steht bei der Bundestagswahl 2013 auf Listenplatz zwei des niedersächsischen LandesverbandesDie tageszeitung: Katharina Nocun – Strikt sachlich, jung und Oberpiratin, 28. Dezember 2012 und tritt auch als Direktkandidatin im Wahlkreis Osnabrück-Land an. Sie ist Themenbeauftragte für Datenschutz der Piratenpartei Deutschland. Am 4. Mai 2013 initiierte sie mit Patrick Breyer und Meinhard Starostik eine Sammel-Verfassungsbeschwerde gegen das am 1. Juli in Kraft getretene Gesetz zur Bestandsdatenauskunft. Am 10. Mai 2013 wurde sie mit 81,7 Prozent der Stimmen im Verfahren „Wahl durch Zustimmung“ zur Politischen Geschäftsführerin der Piratenpartei gewählt.Frankfurter Rundschau: Katharina Nocun wird neue Oberpiratin, vom 10. Mai 2013 Schriften * mit Leif-Erik Holtz und Marit Hansen: Towards Displaying Privacy Information with Icons. In: Privacy and Identity Management for Life. Springer Science+Business Media (2011), S. 338–348. doi:10.1007/978-3-642-20769-3_27 Weblinks * Offizielle Website und Profil im Wiki der Piratenpartei Deutschland * Katharina Nocun auf abgeordnetenwatch.de * „Meine Generation hat keine Lobby“, Beitrag von Katharina Nocun in der Wochenzeitung Die Zeit (9. Mai 2013) * Cyberwar der Regierungen gegen ihre Bürger, Beitrag von Katharina Nocun in Süddeutsche Zeitung (6. Juli 2013) * Ein Schritt in Richtung Überwachung, Beitrag von Katharina Nocun in der Freitag (8. Juli 2013) * Der Überwachungsstaat ist der größte Anschlag, Beitrag von Katharina Nocun in Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung (25. Juli 2013) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mitglied der Piratenpartei Deutschland Kategorie:Parteifunktionär (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Pole Kategorie:Geboren 1986 Kategorie:Frau